celtica_politisimfandomcom-20200213-history
Socialist United Front
The Socialist United Front of Celtica (SUF) is socialist political party in Celtica. There is no party leader, all members are in equal standing. The party was founded on June 14, 1946. They are currently the largest party in Celtica by member count. Ideology The party's three founding ideologies are Communism, Anarchism, and Democratic Socialism. Factions Due to the diverse number of ideologies represented among the parties ranks a few major factions have formed. The Hard Left, The Soft Left and the Libertarian Left. The Hard Left The Hard left is mostly made up of Marxists. They are not all necessarily statists but they are united in their demand for full Socialisation of the economy. They largely reject working with Social Democrats and Liberals. The Key figure among them is Winston Jones. The Libertarian Left Characterised by a broad rejection of perceived unjust hierarchies, whether they be Capitalist or otherwise. Economically they mostly align with the Hard Left but are keen to distance themselves from the Statist elements present. Sometimes considered the centre faction of the SUF. Largely consists of Syndicalists (both Anarcho-Syndicalists and DeLeonists), Anarchists (mainly Anarcho-Communists and Anarcho-Collectivists) and Libertarian Socialists (Autonomists, Council Communists, etc...). The key figure among them is Dwight Afton. The Soft Left The last and least radical of the 3 major factions. One of the broader factions, the faction itself is partially split between the Libertarian Soft Left (LSL), including members like Finn Machuman, and the Democratic Socialist Soft Left (DSSP), including members like Bryn Jones. The Libertarian Soft Left is often mistaken for the Libertarian Left, the difference being that the Libertarian Left is often more radically left-wing. The DSSP is often more statist and traditionally Democratic Socialist than the LSL. Although they strive for socialisation of the economy, they are more committed to a slower and more reformist tactic. They are also not opposed to temporarily dealing with Social Democratic and Liberal parties. The key figure among them is Finn MacHuman. Party Figures * Winston Jones * Finn Machuman * Dwight Afton * Bryn Jones * Kezia Ramsey * Pawl Jones * John Greener * Michael Baradyn History The Socialist United Front of Celtica (SUF) was founded in 1946, right after World War II. It was preceeded by the Brythonic Republican Socialist Action (BSRA), a Marxist party which ran in Cornwall, Wales and Brittany only (hence the name) which felt that the Gaelic nations were politically and economically overshadowing the Brythonic nations, and the Progressive Democratic Party (PDP), a social democratic/democratic socialist party. After the Secound World War both parties were struggling. The BSRA wasn't able to get enough seats across the country, being limited to only Brythonic nations, whilst the PDP lost popularity to both the Centrist Party of Celtica (CUC) and the BSRA where they stood. In the end, party leaders Michael Baradyn (BSRA) and Pawl Jones (PDP) arranged a merging of the two parties, resulting in the Socialist United Front. For a while, the party was rather obscure, and didn't get much popularity until the 50s. In 1948, John Greener was elected party leader and brought the party back into mainstream politics. Because of the economic failures in the fifties, especially in Ireland, the SUF gained much popularity due to good solutions and a charismatic leader. Some, however say they only really gained popularity as they were a new alternative to the other parties. After the economic collapse the SUF stayed relevant in Celtic politics, rapidly gaining members and support nationwide, even becoming the second largest party in sheer members in 1959-1961. In 1965, John Greener stepped down as party leader, leaving a vaccum nobody was able to fill. Brown was talented at keeping the members together, despite the difference in ideology, something no leader would achieve to the same extent after. As the party was getting bigger, the bigger was the range of beliefs as well. In the years 1965-1969 the party lost some popularity, much due to bad leadership and internal conflicts. This resulted in a brief period of break up of the party, when a faction of the party split of and became the Communist Party of Celtica, while the faction that stayed became the Democratic Socialists of Celtica. In 1971, the leaders of the DSoC and the CPoC met up and negotiated a reformation of the SUF, due to both parties dropping severly in popularity. On the 25 of October, 1971, the Socialist United Party of Celtica was reformed into one of Celticas first major parties without a party leader. The party became much broader ideology wise and member wise. In 1975 they had two representatives in the Chamber of Representatives, marking the comeback of the party. With the reunification of the party, some changes were made. Most notably outwards was the removal of a party leader. Taking on ideals such as decentralism and direct democracy, most members voted for a party not lead by any one person, at least officially. On top of that, the party started evolving into three factions, eventually being recognized officially by the party in 1982. Now, most members fell into one out of three factions, even though many members feel belonging in multiple, as they overlapp on most cases. These three factions were the Hard Left, mainly consisting of Orthodox Marxists, Trotskyists, and other members mainly coming from the short-lived Communist Party of Celtica, the Libertarian Left, mainly consisting of DeLeonists, Council Communists, and other libertarians, even some anarchists. Then there's the Soft Left, largely consisting of the ones who stayed in the DSoC after the breakup between the CPoC and the DSoC. These are often Democratic Socialists, thought take distance from Social Democratic ideologies, as they are still far-left within Celtic politics. Since the Reform of '71 the party gained a reputation of being the party that was able to keep going, no matter what. This was said by both supporters and enemies of the party. Up until the 2000s the SUF was often considered a third option to the Centrist Union of Celtica (CUC) and the Conservative Party (CP). In 2001, right after the millenial switch, the party began producing propoganda extencively, making posters, joining debates, newspapers, webcites, and more. This was decided by the members participating in the General Meeting of 2000, where the theme was "Back to mainstream". This movement was highly successfull, and in 2019, they became the largest party member wise. The party is now known for it's far-left ideas, anti-imperealist campaigns and large encompass of socialists.